


As I fall I feel myself relax

by kimabutch (CWoodP)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, canon-typical horrible puns, spoilers for RQG 174
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch
Summary: It’s quiet here. Painless.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776058
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	As I fall I feel myself relax

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for RQG 174! Title is from Icarus by Jason Webley.

It’s quiet here. Painless. For the first time in a year, there’s no throbbing ache to the scar on Oscar’s cheek nor weight of cold shackles on his ankles.

In a hazy, comforting blankness, like falling asleep in his childhood bed, Oscar knows there’s nothing more he needs to do. He can rest now, undisturbed by—

“Oi!” 

Out of nowhere, a shrill, familiar voice. Before Oscar can respond, Grizzop’s already pressing on, as quick as he always was.

“Oi, Wilde! Get back in there, Wilde! You've still got a job to do, remember? I didn’t find you bleeding out your ears just for you to get offed in the middle of bloody nowhere. You're not getting off that easy!”

“Lay off, Grizzop!”

A second, fond voice joins the first, and Wilde can’t help but grin widely at how much older and more confident Sasha sounds. “But uh, yeah, Wilde, mate, ‘s’not your time, right? You got me back when I was dead, you know they’re gonna do the same to you. Can’t let one death get you down. That would be, uh, that'd be, like, beyond the _im_ -pale, wait, no—”

There is noise again. Pain. And a second chance.


End file.
